A coincidental scene
by misa-chan46
Summary: Our little Misa-chan grows up without Usui beside her! What will happen when they meet again at a coincidental scene? Gets better when you read it!
1. Sur Le Toit

A coincidental scene

By: Misa-chan46

Disclaimer: I don't own Maid-sama.

* * *

"Ayuzawa-san."

"Hello sir."

"I have a new mission for you."

"Who is my target sir?"

"This is your target."

And the target's picture has been given to the best spy of the women's division. Ayuzawa Misaki.

I am Ayuzawa Misaki. I have graduated from Seika High with flying colors, though I was separated from the man I love when he went to Great Britain to study college. I have gotten a scholarship for college through hard work. When I graduated college, I was approached - or more likely kidnapped- to join their organization of international spies to either recruit new agents or eliminate people who tried to ruin the world.

I am currently on my 10th mission eliminating some people. I haven't been able to recruit new people since most of the people I know are from Maid Latte. Yes, I have been able to keep my body in good shape over the years so I am the assistant manager. Though I prefer a part time job there and a regular 8 hour job, I haven't gone through with quitting being a spy. The pay is too good and is more than enough to support my mother in the hospital.

Well, anyway, I have just read the target file my boss gave me. The picture was too familiar, though I couldn't quite remember him. Though the file says most of the stuff about him, it is forbidden to know what the target's name is so that if we know the target, sentimental feelings won't overpower us.

This is what the file looked like:

*picture*

Location: Japan

Origin: English/Japanese

Target Occupation: None

As soon as I read the occupation of the target, my eyes grew wide. 'None? ' Usually my targets were the rich ones, with the tough security and the plots to ruin the organization.

Oh well, might as well finish this soon so I can track down my lost love.

Usui Takumi.

He left me crying here in Japan while he went to Great Britain.

The last words he said were unforgettable.

* * *

He was walking me home after work when he suddenly stopped and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I said as he put his hand on his forehead. I became even more shocked when a tear slid down his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry. I really can't do anything about it Misaki. I'm so sorry." He said as he started quivering as the rain poured.

"What? Can't anything about what?" I said, getting more alarmed as he slowly put his hand down while his tears dropped on his soaked uniform. He wasn't himself today.

I have to go back to my family Misaki."

"So, aren't they just in Japan?" I said, eyes widening as he put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"They're in Great Britain." I'm sorry Misaki. I didn't have the courage to tell you last week when I first knew about it." He said, tears rolling and eyes staring at me with sincerity.

"But you promised me you wouldn't leave me no matter what!" I said, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry, but I'm leaving tomorrow. I promise I'll be back… I promise!" he said, thunder appearing in the sky.

"But…" I said, Usui holding my face with my his hands.

Usui's lips met with mine as we shared our last kiss. When the kiss ended, he hugged me tightly as if he wouldn't let me go, but after about a minute, he did.

"I promise I'll be back Misaki."

* * *

A tear slid down my cheek as I walked towards the dressing room. I put on a black shiny suit that suited my figure best. I tied my hair up in a messy bun, put on some lip gloss and eye shadow, then left the dressing room. The annoying part about me dressing up like this is that the boys immediately start whistling the moment I walk out.

Oh well. My friend from the women's division drove me to a building near the hotel where the poor victim was staying.

As the car drove away, I quickly got to the rooftop and position my gun.

The people's voices were awfully loud. As I position my gun towards the VIP tables, my right hand snuck up to my bag beside me. In the bag was a simple shimmer gown that was the color of burnt sienna. The gown was strapless and had a simple green belt that accentuated my waist. There's a makeup bag where my eye shadow, lipstick, foundation, bronzer, and dangle earrings are.

This costume was for my back-up plan. If I failed to shoot the target, I would put on this getup and seduce the target until I can hit him.

My hand crept up the gun again. Then I heard a sound. Not just a sound. A name . His name. I had heard "Table for one please. Name? Usui Takumi."

My mind went blank as I listened for his voice.

"Why, why is he back to ruin my life!" I said, tears spilling as my hand clutched the gun as if it was my only friend.

I couldn't find him. There were too many people on the rooftop.

_There were too many people…_

I remembered the time when we had the Love Trial. There were too many people following us as we continued the game. That was also the day I confessed to Usui.

…_on the rooftop._

Usui and I shared our first kiss as he jumped off the rooftop to keep the " Ayuzawa Cram School" from seeing our picture together.

"I need to focus! Now, to hit the target." I said, positioning my gun towards the target.

But as he turned around in my direction, I saw his face. Usui's face. I had dropped the gun already when it was the perfect chance to shoot him.

"Oh no…. no oh no… not him, not him." I whispered to myself as I double checked the target's picture.

I put my hands on my mouth as I cried silently.

_**I had to kill Usui Takumi.**_

* * *

Yay! Since NO ONE was reviewing my first story, I decided to get back at you all, with another story!

Please support both of my stories, I won't START making chapter 6 if there are no new reviews by Wednesday. I need suggestions for the other story. Not this one. I have this one under control. Please read my classmate's stories! Her pen name is White Tears and Black Roses. Please review! I'm counting on you! I might have made them a bit OCC, sorry!

(REVISION: April 9, 2013)

~ Misa_chan46~


	2. Mon Travail

A coincidental scene

By: Misa-chan46

* * *

"I need to focus! Now, to hit the target." I said, positioning my gun towards the target.

But as he turned around in my direction, I saw his face. Usui's face. I had dropped the gun already when it was the perfect chance to shoot him.

"Oh no…. no oh no… not him, not him." I whispered to myself as I double checked the target's picture.

I put my hands on my mouth as I cried silently.

_**I had to kill Usui Takumi.**_

* * *

"What do you mean I can't deny the mission?" I said, shouting to my boss on my special spy phone. I had stayed hidden on the top floor of the building where I was.

"You asked me for a raise Ayuzawa-san, I can only give you your raise if you can complete this mission." He said, getting me more annoyed by the second.

"But I know him!"

"Here we go again. If you want your mother to survive, you have to complete this mission."

"What made you hate him so much to eliminate him for no reason?" I said, exasperated at the exchange of words.

"Well, Ayuzawa-san, we wanted him to join our organization, but every time we tried to 'kidnap' him, he simply beat up the spies. We don't want him to join our enemy organization, so we decided to eliminate him." He said calmly.

"I will not stand up for this!" I said as I banged on something beside me. It was my bag.

I had an idea. But it was risky. I didn't want our reunion to be like what I have in mind now.

"Boss, if I manage to convince him to join our organization, will you scrap the mission to eliminate him?" I said, hoping for a yes and a no.

He started chuckling. "Ayuzawa-san, we already sent our most beautiful spies to seduce him, but he just ignored them like they were dirt on the road. Even if you are the best spy in the women's division, it is impossible for you to convince him."

I just rolled my eyes and said: "He was my … boyfriend in high school."

"What? Someone as… well… uhhhhh…." he said as a familiar demonic aura began to build up behind me.

"Someone as what, BOSS?" I said angrily.

The boss mumbled something over and over then said something to me in a whisper.

"Okay. I'll let you have a try at seducing your 'old boyfriend'. My informant told me that there will be a masquerade at midnight. That will be the perfect chance to get him to join. Buy a mask that matches your get up and go to the rooftop 15 minutes before the masquerade starts. This will give you enough time to look for Usui-san."

"Thank you boss!" I exclaimed happily.

"But Ayuzawa-san, should you fail to get him to join our organization, it will be your immediate mission to kill him." He said sternly.

"Okay. But, I don't have money for the mask and the hotel room." I said, realizing that I still needed to book a hotel room there for the night.

"We will send you money via air package."

I heard a jet and I looked up with my hands in front of me. In 2 seconds, a package had fallen on my hands. It contained $2,000. _I know that I asked for money, but couldn't he just send me a mask? _I said sighing as I got up, held the bag straps, and headed towards the elevator going downstairs.

* * *

_At the hotel …_

_I finally got here! _I said, walking towards the counter with my casual attire on. Half a dozen guys already tried asking me out on the way here. It's so annoying!

" Misaki Ayuzawa."

"…"

"Here for the masquerade."

"…"

"Staying for the night?"

"…"

"Sure. How much?"

"…"

"1,500 DOLLARS A NIGHT? WHAT KIND OF PRICE IS THAT?"

"…"

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that Miss."

"…"

"Yes, I will be booking the available room in the 17th floor."

"…"

"How do I register for the masquerade?"

"…"

"Thanks!"

I breathed a sigh of relief as I headed towards the elevator. I saw a man in a mask and tuxedo. At first I thought it was Usui, but looking at the hair, it was black, not blond.

As I reached for the button for the 17th floor, I saw the other side of floor numbers. The mysterious man pressed the 21st floor.

I assumed that the masquerade was there. But first, I needed to get my things in the room.

_Room 1610_

I read to myself as I headed towards my room.

When I arrived, I plopped down on the bed and messed up my hair.

"Argh! I've been looking for the sheet of paper all over the room! Ugh, where can I find the sheet for registering in the masquerade." I said angrily as I shot up in another attempt to scan the room.

When I sat up straight, I felt a piece of paper beneath my bottom. It was the sign up sheet. After filling it up, I called for room service to pick it up.

Looking at the clock, I saw that the time was: _11:30 pm._

"Shoot! I gotta get dressed!"

_5 minutes later_

"Damn it! What now? I still gotta put on this skin- ruining make-up!" I hissed angrily as I heard the doorbell ring the fourth time.

I walked up to the peep hole and looked through.

"Finally. Come in." I said, opening the door.

"Misa, I really don't get why you're so hung up on saving this guy." the person who entered the room said.

"It's none of your business ,Sumire. Anyway, you were supposed to give me the information needed about the hotel, the event, and the target."

"Yeah, I was. You don't need it though." Sumire said, smirking.

"I know. But I don't want to make the boss angrier with me." I sighed, continuing to put on my eye shadow.

"Anyway, if ever you're bored while seducing the target, you can read the files that boss wanted you to go over. I'll leave it on this desk." She said, standing up and putting a manila envelope on the bedside table.

"Thanks Sumire."

"Don't mention it. Just one thing. Misaki, don't get your hopes up that this guy will agree with you. I heard that with all the spies we sent for the past few weeks, none of them have been able to talk to him for more than a minute. Just be careful, okay?" Sumire said, looking at me one last time before closing the door behind her.

I stared after her.

"Yeah. I'll need to be careful not to break my heart."

* * *

I finished my whole get up with five minutes to spare before I needed to go upstairs. Now I just needed to buy a mask.

I went to the concierge at the lobby, where I looked for where the masquerade items were being sold. They seemed to have every mask on earth that had sparkles, beads, and heck, every expensive metal discovered ; platinum masks, solid gold masks, but nothing plain.

Considering that I had a burnt sienna dress, I decided that a gold shimmer mask was enough. It was one of the simplest; it had gold glitter spangled on it, a little silver glitter sprinkled at the sides, and a green feather hanging off a side. I paid for it and said thanks.

I wore it and headed for the elevator. To my surprise, several other women were there, also wearing masks and gowns. I was going to press the elevator button, but when I looked, there was one level selected, and it was where everybody was headed.

The 21st floor.

I was on the ground floor. Thinking that other girls were going to squash themselves in the elevator along the way, I decided to stay clear of the front of the once-spacious compartment. The elevator started moving upward with speed only a five star hotel could have.

_18th floor_

I started sweating bullets…

_19th floor_

My heart started racing…

_20th floor_

I felt the gun strapped to my thigh and thought of the horror I would be forced to do if he refused.

"One floor to go!" the other girls squealed with delight.

"One floor to go." I said weakly, my voice choked up.

_21st floor_

"I must not lose. I won't fail. I won't let him die _just yet._" I said, taking a deep breath and showing my determination on my face. I vaguely heard the elevator door open.

In a trance, I slowly put my foot forward.

Right. Then left. Then right again. This went on slowly. I kept looking at the floor.

I looked up, and my stomach lurched.

"This is it." I said.

Then I stepped out into the party.

* * *

Hiya everybody! This is my highest rated story on Fanfiction. I got 32 reviews in a single chapter :D . I decided to continue this. Sorry if it took a year, I was busy with school. I might not be continuing some of my other stories for a long time. SUMIMASEN!

Anyway, my other story: The cat's out of the café , already has five chapters written down on notebooks. I decided that this story has more readers waiting for the next chapter, plus I was SUPER BORED to type, so I continued this story.

If I get less than half of the reviews I got for the last chapter, I would not continue this anymore, because no one cares for my mentality by then . So please review! If I am bored, I will continue :D

I beta-read Maid-sama and Gakuen Alice + Harry Potter! Bring on the jobs!

! Pilipino ako! Troll face credits to my best friend Alyssa ಠ_ಠ

(REVISION: April 9,2013)

~Misa-chan46~


	3. Cession

A coincidental scene

By: Misa-chan46

* * *

"I must not lose. I won't fail. I won't let him die _just yet._" I said, taking a deep breath and showing my determination on my face.

Then I stepped out into the party.

* * *

The music was livelier than what I was expecting for a masquerade ball. The decorations were indescribable, something you wouldn't believe to see in even the grandest balls in England, let alone a hotel's _massive _rooftop.

It was unbelievable how they managed to fit 50-75 tables or so _and _a considerably large dance floor _and _have enough space to mingle around; you could just stand there with a few beverages on the tables against the wall and chat with other people.

Clearly, this was no match for anything else I've ever seen in my entire life.

There was this sort of red carpet where _couples _would walk arm in arm and flaunt each other. I quickly looked around me and saw that the girls I'd been with in the elevator were already flirting with the boys from _the other elevator._

_A separate elevator for boys. Which I've never seen._

…

_WHY THE HECK IS THERE A SEPARATE ELEVATOR FOR BOYS? THIS HOTEL IS __**NUTS!**_

…

I calmed down after a few minutes. "I have to keep a straight head if I'm ever going to find that alien!" I muttered to myself.

I looked again at the now-empty stretch of red velvet. I thought it over again in my head and decided that going alone wouldn't hurt anybody.

I hitched my dress up higher and proceeded to march towards the carpet. Just as I was going to step on the damn thing with my stilettos, someone suddenly grabbed my hand and started walking with me. I kept my head down and didn't dare to look at my savior. Well, not so much.

I heard mutters all around me.

"Who does that girl think she is, hanging around with one of the hottest guys here!"

"I should be with that guy, he's rich!"

"She's ugly! She isn't good enough to be in the hands of that guy!"

_'Hottest guys here'? Rich? Could it be him? Could it be Usui? _, I thought . I turned my head a few degrees. Just as I was about to see his face, I heard a whisper that completely turned my mind into my old 'demon' mode.

"That's Igarashi Tora, isn't he?"

"Yeah, the heir to the Igarashi Foundation."

I slapped myself mentally and wished that I started walking sooner. Tora squeezed my hand, urging me to finish the walk.

After what seemed like a million years, we were finally off the carpet and into the mix of people. He kept close to me, as if I could get lost in the crowd. I gritted my teeth together. This guy is seriously getting on my nerves.

"Get the hell away from me, pervert." I said through my teeth, pulling my hand away from his. He seemed to find that funny, and he just laughed and snaked his arms around me. The pervert.

I decided to let it go, but as he pressed his lips on my neck, he crossed the line, and that line triggers the "demonic president" façade I had. I quietly pushed him away as hard as I could without making a commotion, but he remained stubborn. He put on his fake smile and locked his fingers behind my back, making it impossible to escape. For now.

"Come on, Ayuzawa-san! Can't you forgive a lone bachelor on this night of masks?" he said with a laugh.

I just glared at him.

The song that was playing ended. Everybody in the room clapped, and after a few seconds of silence, the next song played. It was just as good as the first one.

I put my arms around his neck while visualizing that I was doing this to paralyze him. I steered him slowly but surely towards the small bit of wall that prevented people from falling off. Once we got there, I aimed for his private part and hit it with my knee. I had a little trouble, considering my dress, but it was all worth it. He grunted a bit, but kept his hands on my waist.

I pushed him away and smirked at him. "Now you say you like me."

He just showed me an amused face and finally let go of my waist. Good thing he did. I was getting sick of his filthy hands. "You're as feisty as ever, Ayuzawa."

"Hn. How did you know that it was me? I'm wearing a mask, neh?"

He chuckled and put his hands on his hips in a … boyish way. "No one is gutsy enough to walk on that carpet alone."

I stepped back and crossed my arms. I looked him over, and for the first time, I noticed how handsome he really was. He wore a black tux which hugged his body in a good way, he had his hair messy- and incredibly, he looked cuter with his blond hair all messed up. Just like Usui's had been.

I gritted my teeth after seeing _his _face in my mind. Tora noticed it too.

"I guess you're still not over him, eh?" he said with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair. Damn him for making himself look good.

I 'hmphed' , then walked away. Who cares about that "lone bachelor".

I started wandering around the party, noticing how low girls were getting to seduce the men. Blind idiots. I started getting hungry, so I started to walk towards the other side of the roof, where the food and drinks were.

After a few minutes of walking, I was just halfway there. I started walking faster, when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me backwards. I dragged my heels in an attempt to stop the pulling, but the grip was too strong. I closed my eyes and prepared for impact.

Lips met mine.

Sparks flew, and I was in heaven. The person started kissing me further, deeper, with more intensity, and I could only respond by kissing him back. This kiss so familiar, I kept my eyes closed. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I started to think that this was wrong, and that this guy could have some bad intentions. I tried to push him away, but something about this kiss kept me glued to him. An aphrodisiac? Maybe this guy was drunk, and he was giving me alcohol every second that he twisted his tongue around mine.

He steered me somewhere where there were no people. The voices got quieter, and I was starting to feel dizzy from lack of air. I struggled to push him away, but he was strong, and he kept his lips glued to mine. With a final struggle, I broke away from him.

I couldn't remain standing. Even after breaking apart from him, I still felt light-headed and dizzy. But this wasn't the right kind of light-headedness. This felt different. I was trying to breathe again, to feel the air rush through my lungs. I lost my balance, and I fell.

Strong hands caught me, and I felt myself being carried away from the party. I tried to open my eyes and see the kidnapper, but the most I could see was a flash of blond hair and a blinding light. I shuddered, and finally surrendered.

* * *

Hi guys! This will probably be the last chapter that I will be able to bring to all of you for a while. School's starting tomorrow (as of June 6,2011) , and I'm a freshie in high school already. Yi-pee.

Anyway, I have a maid-sama blog, and I am looking for awesome stories under all genres to feature there. I will be retaining the Fanfiction link, but I will be providing a background for the story.

If you are interested in having your story featured in my blog, please contact me through private messaging.

Enjoyed this chapter? Tell me what you think!

(REVISION: April 9, 2013)

~misa~


	4. De mon point de vue

A coincidental scene

By: misa-chan46

* * *

While going up to my room, I checked the time. _10:30 pm_

I sighed internally and opened the door to my newly booked suite. It had a simple gold and peach color scheme, making sure that all the pieces blended together to create a sophisticated aura. I hated it.

Once I dropped out of school abruptly, I was subjected to a multitude of tests for my physical, mental, social and emotional strength. At first, I thought it was part of the elaborate scheme of my grandfather to further subject me to humiliation, but once I finished and was briefed on my purpose, I was in horror.

I was given the best possible treatment by my grandfather's staff, and I was offered a life of luxury. It was obviously a plot to torture me. I loved my life in Seika. I was strong enough to face all the troubles I was in. I especially loved to see her face, eager with anticipation to see me, though she did hide it once she noticed that I looked.

Misaki, I hope you're fine.

I was dreading every minute of the first two years that I was separated from her. I hid it from my grandfather; I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction. I always woke up in the middle of the night, forced to pace around in my study, worrying about her state. I snapped out of my revelry and went back to reality.

I walked over to my desk and examined a few documents. Apparently, the rivals of my family have another planned event to kidnap me. Too bad for them that I am Usui Takumi, and I never get kidnapped. I smirked, something I hadn't done in a while. When I took a glance at the last report, I was a little taken aback. No names, pictures, descriptions, no nothing. It seems that this one would be an impromptu performance.

I decided to take matters into my own hands and complete the report.

I got dressed up in my tuxedo, wearing only jeans and a casual polo before. I had dinner reservations in the pre-masquerade ball supper, so I went up to the 21st floor.

I entered the rooftop area without difficulty, as many people were changing into their formalwear. As I approached the podium, I felt the back of my neck prickle.

_Someone was watching me._

I shrugged it off, thinking that it was just another girl.

"Table for one please. Name? Usui Takumi."

I stopped dead in my tracks after saying that. The messieurs in the waiting staff smiled at me, frozenly, though. But they could do nothing to break me. I walked to my table in a trance, unable to shake the feeling that I was about to encounter the unexpected.

I already had. For the first time in five years, Misaki Ayuzawa's voice rang loud and clear to my ears.

* * *

A very short chapter! I wanted to write something in Usui's perspective, so here you go. There will be one more within his perspective, and after that, back to Misaki's! I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately, I'm too busy with school. Even now, I just smuggled my dad's laptop from his room through a complicated route that ensured that there were no creaking doors O.O I'm supposed to be studying for exams, but I missed writing fanfics, so…here… . I'll update realy soon though, because this is so short!

Anyway, please do review! It gives me a lot of inspiration to continue writing. Lately, people have been ignoring my fanfics, and it hurts a lot -.-

I'll be occasionally giving shout-outs to reviwers :D . Oh, and I'm sorry to say, I have lost the notebook where I write the new chapters for "The cat's out of the café" . I will probably not continue that story until I get a long enough holiday.

Please check out my profile, I have a poll there that I need to finish ASAP. I want everybody's opinion ;)

(REVISED: April 9, 2013)

~misa~


End file.
